The present invention relates in general to plasma enhanced chemical vapor processing of semiconductive wafers, and, more particularly, to an improved method and apparatus for etching or depositing certain films or layers on the wafers with improved uniformity due to independent variable control over the repetition, rate, pulse duration and peak power level of the R.F. power pulses applied to the electrodes to establish the plasma.